


The Effectiveness of Seduction

by no_big_deal



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal





	The Effectiveness of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Homo Novus Experimentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187083) by [danakate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danakate/pseuds/danakate). 



[   
](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=3YNQO0Z1)

 

[   
](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=3YNQO0Z1)

[   
](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=3YNQO0Z1)


End file.
